Chambers County, Alabama
Chambers County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 34,215. Major roads Interstate 85 US Route 29 US Route 280 US Route 431 Alabama State Route 22 Alabama State Route 50 Alabama State Route 77 Alabama State Route 147 Geography Adjacent counties Troup County, Georgia (east) Randolph County (north) Lee County (south) Harris County, Georgia (southeast) Tallapoosa County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 56.69% White (19,396) 40.26% Black or African American (13,774) 3.05% Other (1,045) 19.0% (6,500) of Chambers County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Chambers County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 30 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.19 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities La Fayette - 3,003 Lanett - 6,468 Valley - 9,524 Towns Cusseta - 123 Five Points - 141 Waverly - 145 CDPs Abanda - 192 Fredonia - 199 Huguley - 2,540 Penton - 201 Standing Rock - 168 Unincorporated communities Milltown Oak Bowery Oakland Red Level Rock Fence Stroud White Plains Ghost towns Cedric Climate Fun facts * Huguley is most known for being the birthplace of Razzy Bailey. * Pat Garrett, the lawman famed for killing the outlaw Billy the Kid, was born near Cusseta in 1850. * Cusseta was believed to be unincorporated until 2006, when rediscovered documents indicated that it had been incorporated as a city in 1853. As the community diminished in size over the years, its status was forgotten. In April 2007, a petition by a majority of the citizens of Cusseta was granted by the Probate Judge of Chambers County, Alabama, and it was re-instated as a town in 2010.4 The judge named a mayor and five council members to the first town council, for two-year terms. That council met for the first time on April 30, 2007, in an old one-room schoolhouse located under the oak tree at the center of Cusseta. The town limits extend in a one-mile radius from the railroad crossroads beside the schoolhouse. * Beginning October 1990, and the second Saturday of each October since, the Town of Waverly hosts the Annual Waverly BBQ. Both pork and chicken BBQ, home made cakes and other sweets, cols, ice tea and lemonade are served. Town members all pitch in cooking, preparing the food,'stirring' the stew pot (a local tradition), and smoking the BBQ with hickory wood from the Friday night prior to the 'BBQ Day' at approximately 5:00pm, and continue this tradition until all the BBQ and stew is sold. Food is served to all attendees from 10:00am until 3:00pm. The event hosts singers, dancers, artists, arts and crafts, petting zoos, and other such events. This town get together serves as one of Waverly's largest fundraising events. * In 2000, the State of Alabama rerouted US 280 south of the town of Waverly instead of routing it through town. This decision meant the town was saved from destruction. To celebrate, residents in 2001 decided to hold an annual "Waverly Boogie" (or "Old 280 Boogie"), a multi-cultural festival typically held on the third Saturday in April. The event, featuring a wide variety of musicians and visual artists, is held in an open-air amphitheater. * Five Points is home to the first consolidated high school in Alabama. The original Five Points High School was an imposing brick building which had two floors above a full basement and a large auditorium that seated 400 people. Erected in 1916, it stood amidst an 18-acre (7.3 ha) campus, the only rural school in the state with its own electric and steam-generating plant and water works. The school building was replaced by a one-story building in 1939. In 1974 a fire destroyed that structure which was replaced by the present building. * Oakland Park and the Veasey Creek Recreation Area are located east of Oakland. Category:Alabama Counties